


Proud Scotsman

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson shows Teyla his homeland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Scotsman

**Author's Note:**

> Battle fic. Prompt was "Carson/Teyla, visiting Scotland"

Teyla thinks the pictures she has seen had not done Carson's homeland justice.

It's rather fitting. Like Carson himself, there is more beauty here than is apparent at first glance.

His family is a different kind of surprise. She expected warmth and welcome from Carson's kin, but the speed and ease they show in accepting her as one of their own makes her throat tighten occasionally. They demand nothing of her, no wisdom or skill or sacrifice, and it has been a long time since she had any family connection like that in her life.

It's a relief when Carson takes her to the coast and it's just the two of them walking over the rocky shores and curling up together in their room. She's grateful for his arms wrapped around her rather than the rough blanket, and for the warmth he provides in the bed. The air is cold in a way she's not used to, the dampness in her clothes often unwelcome.

She is, of course, also grateful for his hot hands skimming over her bare body. She makes no objection when he pushes the blanket aside and his eyes trail over her skin. His shoulders and chest are illuminated by the light of the crackling fire and the sunset beaming through the window, and he stares at her with such reverence she wonders momentarily how she appears to him.

The kiss is too short for her liking, but his mouth moves down her throat and to her breasts eagerly, and the sharp tug of his lips and the slight scrape of his teeth make up for it. He hovers there until the sunlight is utterly gone and she is tense and struggling without skill, her legs wrapped around his waist, seeking the erection she can feel against her hip. Her nipples ache with his teasing and her voice cracks as she begs, "Carson."

One slow movement and he is inside her, filling her more thoroughly than any other lover has before. He grinds against her, his rhythm matching the lulling sound of the waves she can hear distantly outside. The friction of his thrusts is delicious but it's not enough to make her come. Teyla twists her hips, wanting him to move faster.

Carson chuckles and one thick, strong finger glides easily across her clit. She bucks, sensation bursting through her at the added stimulation. He knows her body well enough that he strokes her clitoris and slides his cock in counterpoint and she promptly writhes, the pleasure unbearable.

"Have I mentioned," he asks through gasps for air. "How incredibly glad I am you came home with me, Teyla?"

She can barely register anything but her own arousal, but she can feel the tension in his body. His eyes are wide and dark and lit by hunger and need as well as something else. His feelings for her reach deeper than mere lust and always have, and she is humbled by that affection.

She smiles up at him, arching her back and letting her head fall, stretching her body out before him, earning herself a low moan. "I think," she responds in between breaths. "That I have an idea."

His mouth returns to her breast and through the ache the pleasure spikes as his finger presses against her harder. Teyla pushes her hips against Carson's as much as she can and glories in the rush of the release barreling through her. She lets herself go, lets the air rush out of her lungs in a loud cry. It feels so, so good.

Carson's head rests against her collarbone as he rides her through the climax and continues to move for a few moments longer. She feels him stiffen and groan and tremble as he comes after her, the sensation rolling with the spasms still going through her.

Minutes or hours later he settles next to her on the bed and Teyla crawls absently to snuggle on top of his chest. Her hand rests over his heart and he covers it with his own. "Thank you for showing me Scotland, Carson."

He huffs out a laugh. "I only hope I've done it justice, love."

She cranes her neck back and sees the twinkle in his eye. She smirks, sliding her hips against his abdomen and enjoying the tired feeling in her muscles. Usually she only feels this way after training or fighting for her life. This is far preferable.

"I believe you've done your countrymen proud," she tells him with a satisfied grin.


End file.
